1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bag, more particularly to a bag with a sound generating module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gift bags are generally formed as an upright rectangular bag body made of paper or plastic. The bag body has two opposite longer walls which are provided with a respective set of strap holes near a top opening of the bag body for extension of a string member or the like to facilitate carrying. Such a conventional gift bag provides better support over conventional soft plastic bags, and defines a generally rectangular receiving space for neat placement of articles therein. Besides, the bag body of the conventional gift bag is often printed with various patterns to enhance the appearance thereof. It would be more desirable if the conventional gift bag is provided with additional functions so as to be able to adapt to different occasions.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a bag with a sound generating module.
Accordingly, a bag of the present invention includes an upright bag body, a carrying strap, a backing plate, and a sound generating module. The bag body has a rectangular mouth portion confined by opposite longer walls and opposite shorter walls that interconnect the longer walls and that are shorter than the longer walls. At least one of the longer walls is formed with a set of first strap holes therethrough. The carrying strap has opposite sections that extend respectively through the first strap holes and that are formed with a respective retaining end for connecting the carrying strap to the bag body. The backing plate is disposed to lie against one of the longer walls of the mouth portion, and is formed with a set of second strap holes that permit extension of the opposite sections of the carrying strap therethrough. The sound generating module has a frame unit mounted on the backing plate, a data storage unit mounted on the frame unit for storing audio information, and an audio playback unit mounted on the frame unit and coupled to the data storage unit. The audio playback unit is operable so as to audibly reproduce the audio information in the data storage unit.